This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to a system, article, and method for providing participant alerts during multi-person teleconferences.
A teleconference is the live exchange and mass articulation of information among persons and machines remote from one another but linked by a telecommunications system or network. A teleconference differs from a videophone in that a teleconference serves groups rather than individuals. The telecommunications system may support the teleconference by providing one or more of the following audio, video, and/or data services by one or more means, such as telephone, telegraph, teletype, radio, television, and data networks, such as the Internet. Teleconferences are an emerging way to communicate and conduct business without the cost of travel. The host of a teleconference will schedule a specific time and date in advance to communicate with other participants. The number of participants in the teleconference may range from two to an arbitrarily large number.